A Hobbit's Poetry
by TigerOtter
Summary: "...No longer trudging onward/ We play a saddened tune/ As we stand inside a mountain/ Glowing faint beneath the moon..." Poems about the Hobbit ranging all over the timeline, sometimes focusing on the Company and sometimes on particular characters.
1. Beneath the Moon

**I wrote this poem based on lines from the song, "Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn. I was particularly drawn to the line "Fiery mountain/ Beneath the moon" and the line "And all who find us/ Will know the tune." **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hobbit :(**

_Beneath the Moon_

Trudging ever onward,

We've a home to reclaim soon

We see the fiery mountain,

Glowing red beneath the moon

Long forgotten halls we seek,

And pale, enchanted gold,

Looking ever onward, we

Hold fast to dreams of old

Following the dwarven map,

Reading the ancient runes

We see the lonely mountain,

Glowing pale beneath the moon

Elves will never hinder us,

We will escape someday,

Running ever onwards on

Some long forgotten way

Singing ancient songs of old-

All we find will know the tune,

We see the misty mountain

Glowing bright beneath the moon

Arriving now upon the lake

Our mountain we shall claim,

Fighting Smaug to claim our stone

We'll never be the same

Making ready for the fight to come

In this vast and empty tomb,

We claim the once-lost mountain,

Glowing soft beneath the moon

Ready now, we march to war,

Slaying friend and later foe,

Our loss will be far greater than

We could ever wish to know

No longer trudging onward,

We play a saddened tune

As we stand inside a mountain,

Glowing faint beneath the moon

Going ever onward, tell

All who'll listen to this tale,

Of a king inside his mountain

Forever lying still and pale


	2. Please Come Back

**This poem *was* inspired by a different poem I read recently by another author here . I'm trying to give them proper credit because I read their poem and got the idea to write this poem from that. I am not trying to steal their poem or idea! The other poem is called "Come Back, Come Home" and is by Hobbsy3. It's really good!**

**DISCLAIMER: We've already covered that the other poem is not mine, The Hobbit is also (tragically XD ) not owned by meh :( **

**I LOVE using stanzas when I write poems (if you can't tell!) so I'm sorry if that's bothersome XD This poem is from Dís's point of view and is about her thoughts and reaction to the deaths of some certain people in the end of the Hobbit (You have been warned! I don't want to accidentally spoil it for people who don't know!)**

**Please Come Back **

Please come back here,

Please come back home,

Please come back safe,

You don't have to roam

Erebor's your destiny,

But when all's said and done,

Please come back here,

Come back to me, my sons

You're going far away from me,

You never will return,

I never could've known it then,

But later I will learn

Please come back here,

Please come back home,

Please come back now,

Because I'm all alone

I hope it was painless,

Over quickly, and clean,

I couldn't bear to hear you suffered

Or know the horrors you had seen

You'll always be my baby boys,

I'll love you 'till my last breath,

It broke my heart and soul when I

Was told of both your deaths

And I cry out 'Please come back,

Come back here, this is your home,

Please, won't you come back,

I never should've let you roam!'

You'll never come back here

And i'll never be the same,

I thought you made a promise

But you're not the one to blame


	3. Hidden Door

**This poem was inspired by the lines "All eyes on the hidden door/To the lonely mountain" from the song, "The Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn. What can I say, I love that song! XD**

**It goes from the Company sneaking into Erebor on Durin's Day to when Smaug goes to destroy Dale. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hobbit or The Song of the Lonely mountain (darn!)**

**Hidden Door **

The light's fading fast,

And Durin's day has come,

Now we're standing here

With the quickly setting sun

But the rising of the moon

Is the last light that we need-

We cannot give up now,

Not until our home is freed

All eyes on the hidden door-

Except the ones that sleep-

Deep inside the mountain

In a greedy dragon's keep.

'Quickly, now!' we sneak inside,

Risking not the dragon's ire

Except for Bilbo, burglar'obbit,

Who goes to brave consuming fire.

"Barrel-rider, I am called,

And many other things,

It's truly you, O Stupendous Smaug,

The terrible beast with wings!

I did not believe the tales

That are sung far and wide,

Of the Greatest Calamity of our age,

Who rests in dragon hide."

But, O Mighty dragon,

He has something to hide,

There's a small chink in his armor-

It sits there on his left side

Bilbo must run swiftly

To escape the dragon's rage,

He unknowingly found the secret

To end the dragon's age

But a dragon's wrath

Is a furious thing to behold,

As Smaug wakes from his slumber

To protect his precious gold.

The sun's rising fast

And the dragon's wrath has come,

He's leaving now for Dale

In the quickly rising sun


	4. Bilbo's Journey

**Bilbo's Journey**

The musty sent of twilight lingers

Undistilled by night-time air,

As a Hobbit, quietly eating

Sits at home, caught unaware

For a knock has come a-tapping

Upon his painted door,

And Bilbo soon discovers

The tragic tale of Erebor.

Though dragon flames still daunt him,

He'll join them anyway-

For they don't have a cosy home

Or anywhere to stay.

Don't undersell this burglar,

He's far tougher than he knows

As he goes to face a dragon

With no 'kerchief to blow his nose


	5. Death of a Durin (Fíli)

**Guess who just saw the Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies! I've got a bunch of new angsty/feelsy poems (sorry about that)! This one is about Fíli's death, from Kíli's point of view. Also, ideas for a better title would be nice! ;)**

** *hands tissues* **

**As always, I don't o****wn Hobbit, blah blah blah, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Death of a Durin (Fíli)

A drop in the ocean.

Ripple the water-

Tears keep on falling

For you, my lost brother,

A torrent of rain, with

Flashes of thunder-

Fire and chaos,

The prey and the hunter;

Ice chills my heart

As your face clouds my vision,

But rage fills the spaces where

Grief made an incision.

You faded away from

Our eyes as you fell,

Big brother, you left me!

I've no hope left to tell-

I should gone with you,

I should've been there,

Maybe with two we'd have

Escaped from their lair.

We've broken our promise,

Our life fades away-

Empty home in the mountain,

No longer we'll stay...


	6. Ever Onward

**A/N: so it's been far too long since I've updated, but I was having a dry spell. Please remember to leave a review, even if it's only one word long! I'll take whatever I can get! XD**

* * *

Ever Onward

I'll journey ever onward,

Through the tears and through the rain,

For if mountains don't hold treasures

Anymore, it's not the same.

Gently rolling fields of green

Are where my kind should be -

You ask me who I followed, well,

He was a friend to me.

I've battled orcs and goblins,

Even tricked three nasty trolls,

But i'll need much longer battles

To fix the war inside my soul.

I'll say a last goodbye and go

With fondest memories;

Don't hesitate to drop on by,

It's _always_ time for tea!

Years of peace and memory

At last have passed me by;

I'll always hear the lonely call

Of eagles in the sky.


	7. Journey's End

**A/n: Bilbo POV. Most likely after BoFA. Influence from Tolkein poetry and song "The Last Goodbye"**

**As always, I own nothing, blah blah blah XD**

* * *

Journey's End

Long have I traveled,

Long 'till I return,

Through green-footed mountains

My eyes have now turned,

I'll tarry not here,

But leave while I can,

Silver streams flowing down

From a far distant land,

One last goodbye,

For family and friend;

I travel still on,

'Till the journey's end


	8. Scene Over Laketown

**A/n: this is different from what I normally do. I wrote it while watching BoFA (so sad! I always breakdown by the time they die! I'm telling you, it's emotionally damaging! D: !). Most of it is me inserting direct quotes in a certain way along with mine own lines in order to paint a picture of when Smaug is attacking, so it's based heavily on the movie version. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! (Btw if you didn't know by yet, I own nothing but my own original work! XD ). **

* * *

_Lone bell tolls on the finale scene_

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide!"

_One last hope_

"You were supposed to leave!"

_the tower crumbles_

"No help will come -

You cannot save him from the fire!"

_Terrified faith holds us apart_,

_One last rise,_

_One last breath;_

_His final descent in silence makes_

_To blazing pyre on which to sink_

"Every soul on Middle Earth with know -

The dragon is dead!"


	9. Seedling

**a/n: Bilbo's POV. Takes place after the end of the journey, when Bilbo returns home and reflects on all he's experienced.**

* * *

I took that little seedling

And I planted it in June,

To hold fresh all the memories

Of traveling with you;

I wandered hill and valley,

Saw three stone trolls and then

I wrote a book to honor us

Called "There And Back Again."

And if I've learned a lesson from

My traveling far and wide -

Friendship is the greatest thing

You're ever going to find.

Mountains don't hold treasured gems

And Clamshells don't hold pearls,

For only one thing's truly worth

The struggles life will hurl:

Friendship, planted like a seed,

Will grow to mighty Oak;

Steadfast holding by your side

To ease your lab'rous yoke.


End file.
